ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
M27
The M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) is a lightweight, magazine-fed 5.56mm weapon used by the United States Marine Corps, which is intended to enhance an automatic rifleman's maneuverability and displacement speed, based on the HK416. M27 GI Customization The M27 GI is a fairly reliable starter AR that can take a good player far. It works well at medium and long ranges depending on the firing mode and the attachments one has on the gun. I personally think the weapon is great the way it comes. However, I like it even more with a 1x open reflex sight, laser designator, silencer, with extended mags. Getting the crit level up on this gun also provides a fairly good bonus. I have stuck with the M27 GI all the way up to level 15 and still return to it even now. Also, the M27 is the weapon for noobs and pros alike. Bcarbonite 08:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Tactics M27 GI is versatile, given my playstyle as a rusher and flanker, it suits me in alot of areas. Its fairly damaging, but lacks the rate of fire one wishes for CQC combat. However in the right hands it will still allow you to hold your ground even in the tightest of situations. Its deadly power, and fair rate of fire make it punishing and optimal at medium range engagements. Furthermore, its semi automatic fire mode allows you to accurately peg enemies at a distance which can come in handy. Bcarbonite 08:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) M27 D10RS Customization Althea (December 30, 2012) Recommended Set-Up: M27 D10RIS Grip Extended Mag Muzzle Brake Assault 1.5X / Reflex Open Laser Designator Tactics : This Gun is among the best Starter weapon for an Assault Player. This thing has barely any recoil and very accurate, making it a very good weapon for any kind of combat situation, be it Close, Mid, or Far Range. It lacks the immediate DPS of some of the latter weapons, but it features the highest stability out of every Assault Rifle in the game without the use of a Bipod. If coupled with the Grip, it becomes one of the most accurate full-auto weapons for its mobility. If Left Click is held down in Semi mode, each ADS shot will slowly increase the weapon's accuracy, making repeated criticals a common occurance. : This gun will serve you for a long time and is recommended for most playeres. M27 C Customization Out of all the M27s available the M27 C is the preferred version for me, mainly due to its handling, rate of fire, and ascertainable critical levels. My M27 C is typically decked out with a 1x or 1.5x scope, extended mags, and a silencer. Bcarbonite 19:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tactics When it comes to the M27 C it is best used when up close and personal, with the unusual ability to carry itself well even at medium range. It is has extremely high DPS for its level -beating most unlockables until level 25. The M27 C is also the most controllable "Carbine" type weapon, making it the most accurate Carbine when held in full auto. This lends itself well to the use of a scope, but preferably a weaker one. The weapon's flaws are mostly in its drawtime and accuracy, both being poor for the Carbine sub-class. It has a fairly low firerate for a Carbine as well, but the higher damage mitigates this flaw. Like other carbines, it fares poorly at long range and is not recommended as an anti-sniper or anti-Bipod weapon. Given its low price point, low level requirement, and lasting high preformance, the M27 C is strongly recommended to F2P players. Bcarbonite 19:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) M27 D20 Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The M27 D20 is the long-range version of the M27, which is an interesting weapon. It features higher dps than the M27 D10RS thanks to its higher firerate, but less stability and a slower drawtime. It cannot equip a grip for extra stability or the shortened drawtime, and instead must rely on cover bonuses to compensate. Due to this, it's strongly recommended to play this weapon in a fashion similar to a LMG- firing full auto from behind cover. However, the lack of a bipod hinders it in this regard, making it more a rifle-LMG hybrid with a lean toward assault rifle mobility. Overall, a solid weapon that excells when making a slow offensive push. M27 D20 Triton Customization With the higher accuracy and control of the TRT variant, combined with the lower rate of fire, the D20 variant of the M27 makes a very controllable medium to long range firearm. I added a muzzle brake to further cut down on recoil, and a Phantom 1-4x scope to extend the lethality of the weapon to a much greater range. With this set up, I can assist my team in both assaulting and countersniping depending on the situation. Hip-fire accuracy is also not bad and works if you ever get caught in a close quarters scenario. Thefirenation 13:21, February 3, 2013 (PST) I suggest a 3.5 scope, extended mags, and a muzzle brake to adjust control. User:Adriel58 Tactics The TRT variant gives a better handling, so this weapon is a good flanker. When it comes to rushing, this weapon is also versatile. But beware since its fire rate was slower than the original D20, I suggest to flank than to rush. User:Adriel58 Gallery Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons Category:M27